Flame That Will Never Die
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: Sequel to 'Long Sister of Naruto Uzumaki'. Shana finds herself in a different world and new faces... But she remembers everything about her family and finds a red crystal around her neck. That red crystal may be the key to free her from the prophecy of Gavirela if she helps them defeat a dragon named Grima from destroying the world. But she may be falling for a prince Shana X Chrom
1. Chapter 1

**A Flame That Will Never Die**

_Sequel to 'Long Sister of Naruto Uzumaki'. Shana finds herself in a different world and new faces... But she remembers everything about her family and finds a red crystal around her neck. That red crystal may be the key to free her from the prophecy of Gavirela if she helps them defeat a dragon name Grima from destroying the world but she also may be falling for a certain prince... __But how did she get in the new world? __Will he love her back and will they defeat Grima?  
_

_Shana (Naruto OC) X Chrom_

* * *

"Chrom, we have to go something!" A female voice echoed in her ears as she was lying on something soft. Then she heard a male voice "What do you propose we do?" Finally, she began to open her eyes to see a man and a girl.

The boy had short navy blue hair and blue eyes and the girl had blond hair in twin ponytails and blue eyes too. "I see you're awake now." '_Gee, no shit, Sherlock.' She growled. _But he smiled at her along with the girl "Hey there." Then the boy held out his hand "Give me your hand." She hesitated but did what he told her only to be pull up and have a closer look at his blue eyes. "Are you alright?" She blushed and took a step back "Yay. I am fine."

Then a man with short brown hair and dark eyes spoke "Perhaps we can have your name, madam?" She nodded as she bowed "My name is Shana Namikaze." Then the boy spoke next "My name is Chrom and this is my delicate sister, Lissa."

Apparently, Lissa dislike the word 'delicate' and yelled at him "I am NOT DELICATE!" The man laughed and bowed "I am Frederick." Shana smiled before she saw a light and pull out a crystal with gold decorations on it "How did this get around my neck?" She looked at the crystal that sparkled in the sunlight but Chrom explained to her that he was the leader of the Shepherds "You herd sheep in full armor?" Shana asked as she tilted her head. Chrom chuckled "You could say that."

They smiled until Lissa pointed east "Look!" Shana and the others looked in the way she was pointing to see a city in flames. "Shana! Stay there! We will handle this!" Chrom ordered her as they left her behind. She looked down at the ground but saw her sword at her right side.

'_I can fight too!' _Then she ran into towards the village to help Chrom and the others to save the village.

She saw the buildings in flames as a small group of men were causing chaos on the small village but their leader had a small girl in his arms with the axe at her neck. "Come sleep, sleep. Come to the slaughter!" That pissed her off and she took few steps back and ran head on. She seized the axe and kicked him on the back of the head. The girl screamed as she escaped "Go! GO!" Shana yelled at the girl and she went into her mother's arms. "You little! Give him back my axe!"

"Make me, baldy!" The man growled at her bitterly and apparently he had another spare axe. "Now you should have keep your mouth, girl." He began swinging the axe and she screamed in pain. There was a cut on her arm and the man laughed "In the end, you are a nothing but a little sheep that will be slaughtered!" He charged and the crystal glowed as the flames were beginning to surround her; changing her clothes.

Until she wore a white dress blouse, black pants, over the blouse was a long tuxedo coat and a red tie. The man took a step back "Nice clothes! But that isn't going to stop me!" He charged again but she dodged it before she pulled out her sword "You will be silenced!" She charged and swung her sword; finishing him off.

The flames on the buildings were gone and the villagers were alright. "It's Aerion, alive again!" She saw a massive group of villagers surround as they presented gifts to her "I'm not Aerion. My name is Shana Namikaze. Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" They looked at her with shock before they picked her up and threw her in the air "The Fourth Hokage's daughter has saved us! Bless us all!" She grinned before they put her down.

"Madam, I thought Milord ordered you to stay back."

**Shana's P.O.V**

I looked behind me to see Frederick, Lissa, Chrom and a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Who is this?" The girl asked "This is Shana Namikaze. We found her unconscious on the road like you." I rubbed my head awkwardly "I have a sword and I do know how to fight. Plus, I thought you guys needed help..." Lissa smiled "Your fighting skills were cool. Is there anything else you can do?" That question clouded my mind before Chrom smiled at me "You are no helpless victim. Shana, this is our tactician Robin."

I nodded at Robin who smiled but gasping in shock "Shana! Your back! It has-" Everyone took a step back before I took a look for myself. It was wings... Big black wings on my back. "That's cool! I can fly now and help you guys out!" Chrom nodded and Frederick smiled "Welcome to the Shepherds, Shana Namikaze."

I smiled at them "Thanks, Frederick!" Now I can help the Shepherds fighting evil and find out how she ended up in this place.

* * *

**Shana: Where are we exactly?**

**Lyonesse: Patience. Chrom will explain where you are in the next chapter.**

**Shana: Hmph. **

**(Lyonesse shows a picture of Chrom and Shana blushes)**

**Shana: 0/0 H-He is cute...**

**(Lyonesse does the victory dance)**

**Lyonesse: I win! We hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Flame That Will Never Die**

Sequel to 'Long Sister of Naruto Uzumaki'. Shana finds herself in a different world and new faces... But she remembers everything about her family and finds a red crystal around her neck. That red crystal may be the key to free her from the prophecy of Gavirela if she helps them defeat a dragon named Grima from destroying the world. But she may be falling for a prince. Shana X Chrom

* * *

**Flashback**

_Until she wore a white dress blouse, black pants, over the blouse was a long tuxedo coat and a red tie. The man took a step back "Nice clothes! But that isn't going to stop me!" He charged again but she dodged it before she pulled out her sword "You will be silenced!" She charged and swung her sword; finishing him off._

_The flames on the buildings were gone and the villagers were alright. "It's Aerion, alive again!" She saw a massive group of villagers surround as they presented gifts to her "I'm not Aerion. My name is Shana Namikaze. Daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" They looked at her with shock before they picked her up and threw her in the air "The Fourth Hokage's daughter has saved us! Bless us all!" She grinned before they put her down._

_"Madam, I thought Milord ordered you to stay back."_

_**Shana's P.O.V**_

_I looked behind me to see Frederick, Lissa, Chrom and a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Who is this?" The girl asked "This is Shana Namikaze. We found her unconscious on the road like you." I rubbed my head awkwardly "I have a sword and I do know how to fight. Plus, I thought you guys needed help..." Lissa smiled "Your fighting skills were cool. Is there anything else you can do?" That question clouded my mind before Chrom smiled at me "You are no helpless victim. Shana, this is our tactician Robin."_

_I nodded at Robin who smiled but gasping in shock "Shana! Your back! It has-" Everyone took a step back before I took a look for myself. It was wings... Big black wings on my back. "That's cool! I can fly now and help you guys out!" Chrom nodded and Frederick smiled "Welcome to the Shepherds, Shana Namikaze."_

_I smiled at them "Thanks, Frederick!" Now I can help the Shepherds fighting evil and find out how she ended up in this place._

* * *

Shana and the others walking through the forest before she remembered something "Where am I?" They stopped where they were and Frederick spoke "You are in the Halidom of Ylisstol, Madam. A peaceful country that is on the brink of war..."

"Why?" Shana asked and Chrom spoke "Because Plegia is investigating into a war. We better hurry to Ylisstol..." But eventually Robin said that she was hungry and Chrom agreed that the should eat and rest so they could continue their journey tomorrow. Frederick gathered fire wood and the others did the hunting except for Lissa as the noble prepared the fire and everyone ate.

Lissa complained at first but even encouraged by Chrom, she ate the meat and one by one; they fell asleep. All except Chrom who wake up Lissa "Big Brother, what is it?" He looked at the forest "Something is amiss... Wake up Shana." She nodded and began to wake up.

**Shana's P.O.V**

I murmured as someone began to shake me awake until I opened my eyes to see Chrom above me which made me blush "Chrom? May I ask you why did you wake me up?" He looked around "Listen." I blinked at Chrom and Lissa confused before I closed my eyes and realized what he was trying to say. I got up quickly "It is very quiet. I don't even hear grasshoppers or birds."

"I will have a look." He said and both me and Lissa shook our heads "Not alone. We are going with you." He smiled as we followed him to investigate in the forest "It is extremely quiet..." Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and Lissa screamed "Chrom!" He growled bitterly "Gods! What is-"

Then trees began to fall "Lissa. Shana. Run." He told us before he followed behind us. Lissa and I ran as lava erupted from the ground setting the forest ablaze "This way!" He led the way before we jumped off the end of the land to see the forest go in flames as we watched Lissa before she yelled "What is that!" We saw a blue portal opening like a eye and something came out the portal. We saw undead creatures with glowing red eyes... "What are they?" I shakily said. Then one of them charged at us and Chrom pushed me and Lissa back...

He fought the undead soldier and finish hm off. Or so he thought. The next thing I saw the soldier's head turned all around his head to the point where its head was complete facing backwards. My eyes widened in shock and fear as the other one cornered Lissa and I.

I pulled out my sword and pointed it at them. It didn't seem to care as it rise its axe and scream which caught Chrom's attention as he ran over to us but I could see someone coming from the portal...A person wearing a mask and clothes in blue. He flew in the air and landed as the undead creature was ready to attack us but before he could attack us.

The boy dodged it by facing us as he held the sword behind him "Lissa. Get back!" She followed as I got on the rock before jumping onto the air and strike the creature in the head. Chrom stopped and saw it began to turn into dust before she sheathed her sword along with the boy.

**Boy's P.O.V**

He watched as she sheathed the sword '_That's when Dad began to fall in love with Mom.' _Then another boy appeared with long navy blue/black hair in a high ponytail and wore a mask that showed his navy blue eyes. "Thank you." He turned to see Shana and Lissa smiling "Thank you for saving us." His brother, Aslan chuckled "You saved yourself and Lissa."

He nodded "You can call me Marth...But this world is on the brink of a terrible calamity. What you saw was only a prelude." They began to walk away leaving them behind.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Later, Frederick and Robin came accompanied by Sully and Virion, members of Shepherds. "He said his name was Marth..." Shana repeated before Frederick told them that they needed to hurry to Ylisstol.

Finally, they arrived in Ylisstol "Wow! That is a lot of people." Chrom nodded "This is Ylisstol. But thank the gods, it didn't witness the earthquake." Everyone sighed with relief before one of the villagers yelled "The Exalt is coming to see us!"

Suddenly, Shana saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes along with the Mark of Exalt on her forehead "Exalt? Goes that mean your king or queen right?" Frederick nodded "Correct. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Shana smiled "She represents peace that we fought for years ago. The Fell dragon tried to destroy the world but Naga and the Exalt laid the beast low."

She smiled again before Chrom spoke "The people need her now..." Finally Lissa said "She also the big sister you could ask for!" Shana laughed "Yes, she would! She would mak-" Then it hit her and she quickly changed the subject "Would that make you and Chrom?" Frederick chuckled "Prince and Princess of the Realm."

Now Shana was blushing at Chrom "I am so sorry, Prince Chrom!" He chuckled "No, just Chrom is fine. I am not into formalities." She frowned "You said you guys were Shepherds!" Chrom smiled before giving her a serious look "Technically Yes. We just have a LOT of sheep."

She couldn't believe this... Chrom and Lissa were prince and princess of the realm. "Hey, Emmeryn is going inside the castle. Want to meet her?"

* * *

**What awaits Shana at the Ylisstol Castle? Find Out in the Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Flame That Will Never Die**

Sequel to 'Long Sister of Naruto Uzumaki'. Shana finds herself in a different world and new faces... But she remembers everything about her family and finds a red crystal around her neck. That red crystal may be the key to free her from the prophecy of Gavirela if she helps them defeat a dragon named Grima from destroying the world. But she may be falling for a prince. Shana X Chrom

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Narrator's P.O.V**_

_Later, Frederick and Robin came accompanied by Sully and Virion, members of Shepherds. "He said his name was Marth..." Shana repeated before Frederick told them that they needed to hurry to Ylisstol._

_Finally, they arrived in Ylisstol "Wow! That is a lot of people." Chrom nodded "This is Ylisstol. But thank the gods, it didn't witness the earthquake." Everyone sighed with relief before one of the villagers yelled "The Exalt is coming to see us!"_

_Suddenly, Shana saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes along with the Mark of Exalt on her forehead "Exalt? Goes that mean your king or queen right?" Frederick nodded "Correct. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Shana smiled "She represents peace that we fought for years ago. The Fell dragon tried to destroy the world but Naga and the Exalt laid the beast low."_

_She smiled again before Chrom spoke "The people need her now..." Finally Lissa said "She also the big sister you could ask for!" Shana laughed "Yes, she would! She would mak-" Then it hit her and she quickly changed the subject "Would that make you and Chrom?" Frederick chuckled "Prince and Princess of the Realm."_

_Now Shana was blushing at Chrom "I am so sorry, Prince Chrom!" He chuckled "No, just Chrom is fine. I am not into formalities." She frowned "You said you guys were Shepherds!" Chrom smiled before giving her a serious look "Technically Yes. We just have a LOT of sheep."_

_She couldn't believe this... Chrom and Lissa were prince and princess of the realm. "Hey, Emmeryn is going inside the castle. Want to meet her?"_

* * *

They walked into the castle where Emmeryn was inside along with a guard "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome Home." She sounded so calm as they met up with her "We will not be dealing with brigands from a while but we will patrol the border." Emmeryn nodded and looked at Shana "Oh, who is your new companion?"

Chrom smiled "This is Shana Namikaze. She saved the people of Ylisse and Lissa so she joined the Shepherds." She smiled happily before she heard someone yelling her name and running footsteps. She was tackled and hugged tightly by someone with spiky blond hair and blue eyes "DAD!" He hugged her for a while before she pushed him away but she was tackled by Naruto, Sakura, her mother Kushina, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"How did you guys get there!?" Her brother grinned "We found a strange portal and a large wolf with wings appeared then told us that he would take us where you were." Shana looked at her brother as if it was excused until she was dragged by Sakura and everyone else followed until they reached outside. There was nothing waiting for them "You said there was a large wolf with wings...Well, I don't see him." Sakura and Naruto looked for the wolf as the others waited and after minutes of looking, Sakura shrugged "I guess he left."

Shana began to joke around by whistling a dog whistle before everyone heard a howl. Finally, a red and gold wolf with six wings landed onto the courtyard in front of the Shepherds and Team 7 along with the Exalt. "That's him!" Naruto cheered.

The wolf growled showing his teeth at Chrom who had his sword out as he pushed Shana back. Its razor sharp teeth were ready to rip the prince into ribbons... "Chrom, what are you doing?" She asked him. "Protecting you, Lissa, and Emm. Your family may this wolf is friendly but I don't." The wolf growled bitterly and turned gold then realization hit her. It was the wolf from her crystal necklace that was around her neck.

The wolf charged at them and she quickly went in front of Chrom which revealed the necklace to the wolf. It began to slid towards them and turned back to red and gold as stop in front of Shana and Chrom. Everyone on both sides were shocked as the wolf sat on its butt and looked up to Shana waiting for its orders "You know better. You may be a god but you need to learn your manners." The wolf lowered his head in guilty before she turned to Chrom "As for you, Chrom! Not girls are defenseless and weak that we need a man to defend! I can take care of things by myself, thank you very much!"

He stiffened at her as she glared at him before snapping her head back at the wolf. "_Look, I am sorry. But he just pissed me off." _When he said 'he', he glared at Chrom who was glaring at him too. Shana sighed "I am sorry." The wolf tilted its head confused before she b***h-slapped him leaving a hand mark on his face and he was bitter about it

"_WHY DON'T YOU SLAP HIM TOO?! He was going to kill me with that sword!" _ He yelled. "**You** were the one who charged at us plus he was only trying to protect me and his two sisters! SO SHUT UP, AERION!" The wolf stiffened and his ears went down "_You don't care about me..._"

"I do but you are pissed me off!" Aerion looked up her with big eyes "_What can I do to make happy again?_" She was about to tell until Chrom interrupted her "For you to leave." He said in a serious voice. The wolf rebelled "_Uhh... excuse me, last I checked...You were **not **a girl and your **name **isn't Shana! I was asking her not you, royal jack$$!" _

"What did you say?!" Chrom had his sword out and the wolf was ready to fight him before she held a mouth harness on her hand making the wolf whimper but she smiled happily "Are we done name-calling?" Both Aerion and Chrom nodded in agreement as she pull the harness away "Good..." Suddenly, out of no where she past out on the ground but Chrom quickly caught her.

"She past out...Why?" Kushina asked herself aloud as Chrom put his hand on her forehead "Temperature is fine." Aerion began to sniff the air until it led to her arm and he barked. Sakura followed him as she roll up the right sleeve to reveal the wound that was still bleeding.

Sakura began to heal it along with Lissa and in a matter in second, the wound was gone. "It was a loss of blood meaning that she was just little headed."

**Shana's P.O.V**

I began to regain conscious and the first person was Chrom who was carrying me. I blushed brightly and Mom along with the girls began to snickered as I looked at my right arm with my sleeves were rolled up. Chrom put me down and I put the sleeves down "You past out from blood loss..."

I nodded and Lissa walked over to her "Shana, let me show you the Shepherds HQ!" We left the castle as my blushing was gone and Aerion followed. Strangely, Mom and the others didn't. They probably saw the undead creatures that Chrom, Lissa and I faced...

But I was still thinking about Chrom and his blue eyes. Quickly shook my head trying to get my thoughts off him. Now I was acting like Hinata. Nervous whenever I see him, shy, and blushing.

"Do you like Chrom?" Lissa asked and I shook my head violently "M-Me? L-Like C-Chrom? W-What gave you that idea?" She giggled "Because the girls noticed you blushing when he held in his arms. Just admit it." I took my head from her as if she slapped me with red all over my face with my black wings which was out "F-Fine, I l-like Chrom."

Lissa giggled at me "Don't worry. I will keep that secret from him...But let's go!" Lissa grabbed my hand as we ran through the forest but we were unaware that we were watched by a man with long black hair and red eyes who was had in the sky, thanks to his black wings.

"So you found a rider, brother? Now I have three people that I can enjoy bring pain and misery!" Before all, he disappeared. And "Marth" accompanied by Aslan was watching us as we disappear over the valley.

* * *

We reached the Headquarters of The Shepherds and met Vaike, Sumia, Maribelle and Stahl. And apparently, Sumia likes Chrom too. How could I tell you ask? When Chrom showed up, she called him Captain and face-planted on the ground...When he asked her if it was her boots again, she said "Yes! I mean, no. I mean..." before she sighed.

"We are going to Regna Ferox with a little backup." Then Minato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came in wearing new clothes and looked at mine. It was a mess from the blood and grass stains "Oh dear. I am a mess..." I lowered my head before Maribelle and Lissa looked at each other before giggling "We can fix that!" Lissa ran to the other side of me before they combine their spells to give me new clothes again and give my a new appearance.

Instead, of long blond hair it was now long black hair but my eyes were the same color. In a way, I looked more like Shana the Flame-haired Burning-Hunter that was my adoptive mother. I adjusted the tie in the mirror and smirked "Now this is my style." I pulled my sword which had a major upgrade. It had a black blade with red markings on it and in a foreign language I knew what it meant "Xipil."

"Huh?" Said everyone. "It means Noble of the Fire." I explained as I looked at her newly named blade before I closed my eyes... I heard gasps around me before I opened my eyes to embers in my hair as my hair with flames and my eyes burning red. "What ability is that?!" Lissa exclaimed in shock. "An old ancient ability I learned."

"I am familiar with this ability, the Flame Haze." Frederick explained "People are able to transform their hair into flames and embers along with burning red eyes. But they need to merge with a Crimson Lord in order to do that." When the words 'Crimson Lord' came out his mouth, I gasped. "Alastor!" I seized the crystal and a voice echoed through the tent.

_**Hello, Shana. It has been a while, hasn't it?**_

Everyone except my family and friends sighed with relief as the Shepherds took a step back "You gave me a heart attack, Alastor." He chuckled

_**You do really think that I would be gone? If I was gone then you would die, slowly and painfully. **_

My new clothes was Treasure Tool Bakuyagai which Crimson Lord like my adoptive father, Yuji Sakai wore. It had black colored armor platings and a scarf that was red around my neck to the waist with the golden brooch holding the scarf together. The plates covered my shoulders, chest, and hips.

"It is voluntary so if you don't want to do then I understand." I chuckled "If you think I am backing down from a battle, think again. I will fight until it is my very last breath and I die young." Chrom grinned.

_**You could have just said yes...**_

I could imagine a tear down from Alastor from the words... then Aerion came into the room towards me "_I want to join you!" _"No." His eyes widened at me along with Chrom. "With the way you acted today, that is my answer. You are not going besides I have wings of my own..." Aerion shook his head "_B-B!" _"No buts. It is final. Until you learn to respect others... you will not do things you want to do." With that, I walked off and Aerion growled _"I was going to apologize!_"

I turned "Okay, apologize." Aerion nodded and bowed to Chrom "_I am sorry for insulting you. I was trying to protect Lady Shana for Lord Samil." _My face's darkened "He is there?" The wolf nodded and everyone looked at me worried "You wouldn't be part of the Gavirela prophecy, are you?" Lissa asked with a worried look on her face._  
_

"Sadly, yes. I can't remove the fate waiting for me..." "_Actually, that's why I am there. There **is **a way to remove yourself from that terrible fate."_

* * *

**This story will sometimes follow the plot of the game Fire Emblem: Awakening but there are going to be a few chapters that don't. Plus, I am thinking some chapters that a embarrassing moment with Chrom and Shana.  
**

**You can vote where the gang goes for their vacation! There are the choices:**

**Beach**

**Hot Spring**

**Lake House**

**Festival**

**The result will determine where the team goes on their vacation! But I have the poll for the embarrassing moment in moment but if you have one, you can add it in the review by putting:**

_**Embarrassing moment suggestion:**_

**Like that!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Flame That Will Never Die**

Sequel to 'Long Sister of Naruto Uzumaki'. Shana finds herself in a different world and new faces... But she remembers everything about her family and finds a red crystal around her neck. That red crystal may be the key to free her from the prophecy of Gavirela if she helps them defeat a dragon named Grima from destroying the world. But she may be falling for a prince. Shana X Chrom

* * *

**Flashback**

_**You do really think that I would be gone? If I was gone then you would die, slowly and painfully. **_

_My new clothes was Treasure Tool Bakuyagai which Crimson Lord like my adoptive father, Yuji Sakai wore. It had black colored armor platings and a scarf that was red around my neck to the waist with the golden brooch holding the scarf together. The plates covered my shoulders, chest, and hips._

_"It is voluntary so if you don't want to do then I understand." I chuckled "If you think I am backing down from a battle, think again. I will fight until it is my very last breath and I die young." Chrom grinned._

_**You could have just said yes...**_

_I could imagine a tear down from Alastor from the words... then Aerion came into the room towards me "I want to join you!" "No." His eyes widened at me along with Chrom. "With the way you acted today, that is my answer. You are not going besides I have wings of my own..." Aerion shook his head "B-B!" "No buts. It is final. Until you learn to respect others... you will not do things you want to do." With that, I walked off and Aerion growled "I was going to apologize!"_

_I turned "Okay, apologize." Aerion nodded and bowed to Chrom "I am sorry for insulting you. I was trying to protect Lady Shana for Lord Samil." My face's darkened "He is there?" The wolf nodded and everyone looked at me worried "You wouldn't be part of the Gavirela prophecy, are you?" Lissa asked with a worried look on her face._

_"Sadly, yes. I can't remove the fate waiting for me..." "Actually, that's why I am there. There **is **a way to remove yourself from that terrible fate."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked at the wolf in shock "_Your mother Kushina knows exactly what I am talking about." _She turned to Kushina and saw her pain and fear in one look before shaking her head violently.

"_Your brother Naruto is a jinchūriki to Kyuubi No Kitsune..." _Her eyes widened before taking a step back "You are saying you want me to be a jinchūriki for you..." He shook his head "_No. But-" _He was interrupted by Minato pulling Shana outside "Dad? Is there something you and Mom aren't telling me?"

Her father's face expressed angry and guilty "When you were born, you didn't take your first breath. We got worried and the doctor said you weren't going to be able to live much longer...We were beginning to think we would lose you so we took you to the cave where Naruto was born."

**_Flashback_**

_Minato held onto the little baby girl in his arms as he and Kushina walked into the cave "I-It's alright, baby girl. We'll find a way to save you..." He cried and Kushina tried to comfort him before a roar echoed through the room. Suddenly, a white and gold dragon came into the room._

_It had a long slender body with white scales and had a long gold mane that reached the end of its tail which stopped at a tuft. But the head resembled a lion almost but without its mane and it had crystal horns that were slant backwards._

_ He held a kunai up to protect his silent and yet dying daughter who was in his arms. Kushina put her hand on the kunai and lowered it "It is alright, Minato. It isn't going to hurt us." He trusted Kushina and if she trusted this beast then so would he._

_"**Thank you. I don't mean any harm to anyone... I only came because a friend request me too.**" "Who would that friend be exactly?" Minato growled "**Kyuubi N****o Kitsune.** **When he heard the news, he wanted to help to you.**" Then the dragon slowly flew towards and looked at the baby girl before transforming into a little girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. "**I will seal myself inside her to protect her from anyone that would do any harm. But this child is destined to die in the prophecy of Gavirela...You must awaken me in order for the prophecy to be** **break.**"_

_Then the dragon disappeared and forming a small orb of white and gold light before going into the baby. Suddenly...she began to cry, tears went down her face and she struggled as she did. Minato began to cry too but tears of joy. A dragon sealed itself inside their daughter to save her. Now she was going to live..._

**_Flashback Ends_**

"That dragon is still inside of you today and remains asleep. We weren't sure how to awaken him from his slumber to stop Gavirela's prophecy." Minato explained "I know how." They turned to see Marth with his mask "Marth. What are you doing there?"

"Helping you. Listen, there is a palace called the Ryuu Castle. There is a tribal tattoo stone pendent that is said to awaken any dragon from their slumbering state but it could fall into the wrong hands and can be used from evil." Shana nodded and smiled "Thank you." Before she turned and walked off "Wait." She stopped as Marth showed her a map "There. This is a map to the castle. Let's go."

"Not without me." They turned to see the boy with high-ponytail and wore a mask also like Marth "Aslan."

"They also said that the Ryuu royal family guard the castle as ghosts haunting the castle and luring people into different traps within the castle's walls. I think I would accompany you there also."

She nodded as they began walking over to the castle but they didn't know Chrom and Frederick in the bushes watching them "Ryuu Castle? Isn't it a base for Plegians?" Chrom questioned "Indeed." That made the prince's face pale "That means she'll- Frederick, we are heading to Ryuu Castle! The fort can wait!" Robin ran over to them as they followed them.

* * *

**Shana's P.O.V**

Dad, Marth, Aslan and I walked at few miles as the sunny fields changed into snowy scene. We reached the Ryuu Castle and slowly opened the door before walking inside and see the beautiful decoration all around the mansion "Nice decoration." Marth nodded at my comment before the lights went out and we heard chuckling "Well, well. We have the Prince's strongest allies falling right into my trap."

Suddenly, the lights came on to see Plegians soldiers surrounding us and a man was in front of us. "Well, this is the girl that Samil fears the most. She seems to be harmless but still capture her!" Then the soldiers got closer and drew their weapons out making me grin as I pulled out my sword, Xipil. "Bring it on." Then I charged at them head on and slashed swords with the Plegian before one of them kicked me against a wall. I gasped from the shock of my back hitting the wall hard.

I lay on the ground and tried to get up but he put his foot on my back to hold me tight and he grinned "So long, Princess." He raised his sword in the air before a voice echoed "Think again!" Then the man was killed right on the spot and I felt a hand brush my hair back. It was Chrom, Frederick, and Robin who came to the rescue! He pulled me onto my feet as we face the remaining soldiers together "Still able to fight?" He asked.

I laughed "Yay!" He smiled before swinging our swords and fighting together. I notice there was one soldier behind me ready to strike but Chrom dodged it and smiled "Got your back!" I grinned as he defeated one and walked away fighting but another came from behind him. I jumped and dodged the sneak attack this time, I grinned "Got you."

Then I showed off my sword and golden glowing eyes glared at the soldiers making take steps back before I strike him. Then a tribal dragon necklace in the hands of a small child with short blond hair and navy blue eyes. Marth and Aslan watched in shock as the child walked down the stairs "I belong this is yours..." I knelt down and the child put it around my neck and smiled happily but nothing happened. Before I clammed my head over as a voice echoed in my head "_**Shana! Listen to me! This will be painful process to remove Gavirela from your body... So try to relax.**"_

I screamed as I felt a powerful and sharp pain from my back as if someone stabbed me and being ripped in half. I felt arms around as Chrom hugged me from behind and Dad in front of me "Everything is going to be alright, Shana. Focus on a point of your body." I closed my eyes and focus on a small part of my back which was the center of my back as the pain got worse but slowly a shadow was being created.

Finally, the shadow became a female with long black hair and green eyes with sandy peach skin. "How..." She looked at me and gasped "Ryuunosuke is inside of your body." I felt weak from the extraction of Gavirela as I was held in Chrom's arms...

_**Chrom's P.O.V**_

I held Shana in my arms as I saw the girl glaring at us bitterly as we left the castle and went back to the camp "C-Chrom." I looked down to see her eyes looking at me. "Yes, Shana?"

"I think I feel better now. You can put me down." I nodded before I put her down and the pendent began to glow revealing a narrow and long white and gold dragon with glowing gold eyes. "You are Ryuunosuke..." The dragon bowed its head "**Indeed, I am. You have released me from my slumber from the seal. Now the seal is active and that will protect your fate in the Gavriela prophecy.** **But beware! My power has a dark side to it and I can't stop it. For my brother is the Fell Dragon Grima.**"

I could see the fear on her face "Great. I got of another death only to get killed but by a dragon." She shrugged it off as if she didn't mind that but the dragon corrected her "**As long you have that red crystal and Tribal pendent around your necklace then you are safe.**" I smiled as the dragon disappeared into the pendent and we headed to the Regna Ferox.

* * *

**Me: I haven't played Fire Emblem in so long...**

**Chrom: Why is that?**

**Me: Too much homework, work, and drama...**

**Frederick: Technically, they are preparing you for the real world.**

**Me: Does that mean project after project?**

**Lissa: *giggles and finds folder* What's this?**

**ME: 0_0 DON'T TOUCH IT! *Seizes folder*  
**

**Lissa: Geez! What is with you?**

**Robin: Why is that so important?**

**Me: Because I am competing in a competition of film and video games and this folder has all of my drawing for my film.**

**Lissa and Robin: Can we see it?**

**Me: I will think about it.**


End file.
